Old Religion
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: Morgana Leah Fey and her cousin Meena Emerson are powerful sorcerers of the old religion. They change everything when they put a stop to Sophie's plan to use Hayley. Now the two team up with the Mikaelson siblings to defeat Marcel and love is found along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Morgana Leah Fey and her cousin Meena Emerson are powerful sorcerers of the old religion. They change everything when they put a stop to Sophie's plan to use Hayley. Now the two team up with the Mikaelson siblings to defeat Marcel and love is found along the way.

**A/N: **I know everyone is like "what about Caroline? What about Katherine or Elena?" The truth is that yes I love Klaroline to death. I wish they would get together already but I also wanted to write something of my own invention with characters of my own invention. As for Elena well, I don't really like her anymore, in fact I kind of want her dead so yeah. Enjoy.

Staring as Morgana Leah Fey – Meghan Orhy

Staring as Meena Emerson – Jennifer Morrison

* * *

**Chapter One**

Two women watched as Sophie Deverex tried to manipulate the Original family and they were pissed off. The little witch was messing with everything and they were going to put a stop to it immediately. Unlike these witches, the two girls had magic that couldn't be traced by Marcel so they set to work and with a little bit of power and time they were able to break the spell binding Sophie to Hayley. The two girls waited as Elijah walked up and asked the bitch about what was to stop him and laughed when her stabbing herself with a needle didn't work.

"I don't understand Jane tied my life with hers so why isn't this working," Sophie said desperately and it was then the girls made their presence known.

"You little girl are messing with things you don't understand," she said watched her cousin step towards Hayley and pull her towards the exit protecting her.

"It's impossible you're supposed to be extinct," Sophie said figuring out who she was and getting the attention of Elijah which she wanted.

"My name is Morgana Leah Fey descendant of Morgana Le Fey I know my parents really didn't have a good sense of humor but it works. My point Sophie is that I am more powerful then you on a bad day and you just tried to ruin everything. There is a time and a place for Marcel's defeat and it is coming but you went too far and you went against nature. The life of a child is to never be threatened and now you will pay the consequence. I sentence you Sophie Deverex stripped of your magic until the time you learn that threatening a woman and her unborn child who have nothing to do with what is going on is wrong. This I say as Morgana Leah Fey high priestess of the Old Religion," Morgana yelled and her eyes witched to their gold color and Sophie gasped as her magic was stripped away.

Not saying another word Morgana looked up and glared at all the other witches daring them to cross her and they wisely backed away. She walked over to her cousin and the girl and led them out of there. Not far their car was parked and Morgana got inside the driver's seat taking the keys out of her pocket while Meena sat with Hayley in the back seat. Just as she started the bar and was about to pull away Elijah Mikaelson moved at an impossible speed and let him into the passenger seat. Smirking Morgana was glad that he had taken the bait and drove away. Silence filled the air for minutes until finally Hayley broke it.

"Who are you? Why me?" Hayley asked freaked out and the cousins couldn't blame her after what she had just been through.

"I think this discussion needs to wait for the other Original currently in town to be present since it also concerns him well I should say it concerns all the Originals plus my lovely cousin and I plus you Hayley," Morgana answered cryptically.

"So I'm pregnant," Hayley more said than asked and Morgana felt for her.

"Yes but it will be difficult for you Hayley since Klaus currently has his switched turned off so now not only do we have to contend with an asshole of a vampire who is ruling this city in tyranny with have to deal with a hybrid who doesn't want to feel. Luckily there might be a way to make him feel with my help," Morgana stated.

Elijah examined the woman driving and the blond in the back seat curious more than ever on how his brother could be saved and how he could be forgiven. A nagging feeling filed him and it made him want to constantly keep his eye on the blond in the back who smiled at him and Elijah knew that she knew why he was feeling this way.

They arrived at the mansion that Klaus, Rebekah, and he used to live in when they were last here and the Original had to admit he was surprised that the two women knew where it was. Silence descended upon them as they entered and Elijah sensed his brother here and found him seated with a glass of scotch. He shot up and tried to run at him but Morgana flashed her eyes gold and held him in place.

"Klaus Mikaelson you are going to listen and you sure as hell are going to finally turn that switch on," she said walking up to him.

"Don't you dare try and tell me what to do," Klaus screamed at her.

"I'm going to tell a little story Klaus. I and my cousin Meena are descendants of Merlin and Morgana. Yes the two very powerful beings of the Old Religion that everyone thought had been extinct but we're special because we have more power than anyone before us. Do you know why Niklaus?" Morgana asked standing a breath apart from him concerning Elijah but also making him curious.

"Why?" Elijah asked because he knew that Klaus wouldn't

"Because we're the soul mates of two Originals. The first vampires are our soul mates and we are bound by fate, magic, power, prophecy, but most of all we are bound by love and family. Now turn your emotions back on Niklaus Mikaelson," Morgana yelled out and Klaus yelled out in pain as he collapsed on the floor.

Minutes passed as he screamed and Elijah moved towards his brother holding him up in his arms. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Klaus collapsed, passing out from the emotional turmoil of finally feeling.

"I guess that just makes me some baby carrier that doesn't matter," Hayley said sounding upset.

"No it doesn't," Meena said speaking up for the first time and turned to her. "You will matter to the hybrid Hayley but you have a soul mate out there that will protect you and love you it's just not Klaus. Unfortunately my cousin has that title though I think she can handle herself if what she just did was any indication."

"Fuck you Meena," Morgana said after Klaus was laid down on the couch by Elijah and he stood up while the dark haired witch pulled a chair to sit beside him.

"So that makes you his soul mate," Hayley said pointing at Elijah and while the Original knew the answer now he still wanted to hear it.

"Yes it does," she started but before she could finish she gasped and froze like she was seeing something.

"Shit she's having a vision," Morgana said standing up and running over to stand beside her cousin.

Meena whimpered in pain and Elijah could suddenly feel his head trying to be ripped apart and he growled. Morgana looked over at him figuring out instantly what was happening.

"Elijah I know we just met but please forgive Meena. You're her soul mate and her magic once it was pulled into a vision was trying to protect her by bonding to you. Now unfortunately instead of getting to know each other like you both wanted you need to mate or you both die.

Elijah growled at the woman in front of him not liking being told what to do nor did he like having to mate with a woman he just met when he still wasn't completely over Katherine and what she didn't to his shattered heart. Meena whimpered and despite his reservations Elijah felt for her, felt the need to save her and protect her and the decision was made when he ran over and picked her up leaving her cousin, his brother, and the pregnant wolf girl behind them for the time being as two beings mated and joined their life forces together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Meena and Elijah mate. They wake up afterwards a little awkward but talk it out agreeing to take it slow.

**Note: **So someone was telling me that because I had a bunch of Story Favorites and Story Alerts but no reviews that I should just give up but that's not going to happen. I love writing this story and like where's its going so I am going to stick with it. If all I get is Story Favorites then that's fine with me because that means that even though there are not reviews people still like. Please stick with me and I hope you enjoy it.

Staring as Morgana Leah Fey – Meghan Orhy

Staring as Meena Emerson – Jennifer Morrison

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Magic swirled around the witch and the vampire as Elijah ripped Meena's clothes off and she reciprocated in kind. Their instincts had taken over and both of them knew that if it wasn't for her magic being out of control the way it was then both of them would be taking this slower and actually getting to know each other first. Unfortunately that wasn't an option now and they would later think about the consequences of doing this. Elijah growled and threw the blonde on the bed and pounced on her, kissing her with vamped out. She moaned as he took control of her mouth, nipping her lips and causing her to bleed. He growled as he got a taste of her delicious blood and she moaned when he grabbed her hands and held them above her head.

Elijah held her hands above her head and then entered her in one motion. The both moaned and magic encircled them both causing the sensations to intensify. Elijah moved faster at super speed and Meena just held on moaning along the way. After what seemed like a century both of them climaxed and magic rocked through the room until light burst through the room. Soon it was gone and Elijah had just enough presence of mind to pull out and move to the side before the both of them blacked out, welcoming the darkness of sleep after the event that just happened.

The next morning Meena groaned in exhaustion and some pain and rolled over only to realize that she wasn't in her own bed. She opened her eyes and sat up shocked to see that she was naked and her clothes were on the floor ripped up. She frowned until everything from the night before came back into her mind and she sighed as she realized that she was now mated to a vampire she didn't know. The problem didn't lie in the fact he was a vampire more in the fact she didn't know anything about him. Meena glared at the room as she wrapped the silk sheet around her and tried to figure out how she was going to get clothes and take a shower without getting caught. Footsteps sounded and she turned finding her mate looking impeccable in a suit and Meena was jealous because she never looked that good first thing in the morning.

_You look quite beautiful as far as I can see_

Meena's eyes widened when she realized that she could read his mind which meant that she could read hers. She sighed embarrassed because he now knew everything she had just thought and was thinking which just made life more interesting.

"I believe your cousin left these for," Elijah stated ignoring her inner thoughts figuring she would need time to let the situation process.

"Look I know we didn't exactly plan this but we should make the best of it," Meena said ignoring the bag of clothes for now, "I mean I have no problem having a vampire as a mate or anything I just kind of would like to have known you better I'm not the kind of woman to just sleep with someone."

"I believe Meena that we have all the time in the world to get to know each other to which I will enjoy finding out everything about you," he promised a breath away from her and Meena held her breath at her realization that she was so enamored with him that she didn't see how close he had gotten until now.

He kissed her with passion and promises before he pulled back and dropped the bag of clothes in front of her with a smile. Elijah exited the room giving Meena some privacy and headed downstairs to the horror that was Klaus and Morgana. Meena groaned at the realization that she was already in love with Elijah and that he was going to drive her crazy with his mystery. At least the two of them had come to an agreement of sorts to get to know each other better and Meena could only hope that Morgana was having as much luck as she was but if Klaus's history was anything to go by then she figured her cousin had her work cut out for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Morgana is faced with a still angry Klaus who has a few issues to deal with. Elijah and Klaus talk; Meena and Morgana are confronted with the weapon that Marcel is using.

Staring as Morgana Leah Fey – Meghan Orhy

Staring as Meena Emerson – Jennifer Morrison

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Klaus opened his eyes wondering how he had gotten on the couch and then he remembered. He remembered the dark haired woman that flipped his switch on and he remembered blacking out. He growled angry at having been controlled again after swearing that no one would ever have that hold over him again and yet here was someone that did all because they were mates. Klaus stood up and was faced with the woman that started everything.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Klaus yelled vamping out.

"I turned your switch on," she stated calmly and Klaus got even angrier.

"Get out," Klaus growled about to go over to her when his brother stepped in his way.

Nothing was said as Morgana left leaving Elijah and Klaus alone. Klaus growled at him and then stepped around him to get a drink from the bar. Klaus didn't want to face his brother because he had already been betrayed enough by his family which was why he had daggered them in the first place. Mikael, a man who he had thought to be his father, wasn't his father and he had decided to beat Klaus daily as well as torture him for centuries. Then there was his mother who turned her back on him and tried to kill him. He had daggered his siblings before they could betray him as well but unfortunately for him Rebekah and Elijah had succeeded in doing just that. Now his brother was here claiming to want redemption for the family and Klaus did not want to deal with this at all.

"Brother please," Elijah said sounding like he was begging but Klaus couldn't look at him.

"What Elijah? Ready to betray me yet again like always," Klaus said.

"Is that what this is about? Niklaus how many times do we have to go around this issue? How many times do I need to say I'm sorry? How long before it's enough Niklaus?" Elijah said stepping closer to him.

"I don't know. How many times is my family going to betray me and turn their backs on me?" Klaus said finally turning to face his older brother.

Elijah's eyes filled with sadness and Klaus had to ignore that because finally someone was feeling half of the pain and misery that he had felt his whole life.

"You're my brother Niklaus," Elijah started but Klaus was tired of this.

"It takes more than saying your sorry and being family to make up for everything," Klaus said walking out of the room before his brother could say another word to him.

The rift between the family was very real but both had been hurt by the other too many times. Could this family finally be healed or had too much happened for the wounds to heal?

Meena and Morgana walked into their hidden apartment and gathered up their stuff. If they were going to make this situation with the Original brother's work they needed to live under the same roof. When the girls had their stuff finally packed the girls opened the door to their apartment they found a young woman with brown hair and brown eyes standing there. They could feel the power coming off the girl and their magic flared ready to protect themselves.

"I'm not here to hurt you I just need your help," the girl begged.

"What do you want?" Morgana asked while Meena kept her guard up.

"The weapon that Marcel has to use against the witches it's me. I don't want to do it anymore but I have no one anymore and Marcel at first he was charming but now he scares me. Please help me," she begged grabbing Morgana by the arms.

Morgana hugged the girl trying to calm her down while she looked at her cousin over the girl's shoulder. The girls realized that Marcel was using a witch as the weapon and he just might be losing that witch. Finally the girls may have a foothold on defeating Marcel but could this girl be trusted? It was the one question on their minds at the current present moment and one that had their guard up because until this girl proved herself she wasn't going to be trusted at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Meena and Morgana bring Davina with them to the mansion and she tells her story to them. Meena and Elijah plan to spend a night together getting to know each other better.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Meena and Morgan both stepped out of the car, grabbed their bags, and waited for the teenage witch to follow. After Davina had sobbed in Morgana's arms she had agreed to come with them to the mansion to reveal her story. What the witch didn't know was that the cousins have bound her magic because they couldn't trust the witch just yet. Morgana took the lead dragging the witch inside while Meena stayed behind for a brief moment to scan the area as well as finish the protective spells needed around the mansion to protect everyone. When Meena had finally entered the house, after dropping her bag next to Morgana's she entered the living room and she saw Klaus gripping the back of the couch tightly while Elijah leaned against the wall a blank look on his face but Meena could tell that he was suspicious and she couldn't blame him. The blond came to stand beside Morgana and the two sighed as the started to explain.

"We went to our apartment to pack our shit up when this witch shows up telling us that she's what Marcel has been using to detect when the witches use magic," Morgana growled out and Meena had to roll her eyes at her cousin. Morgana wanted to kill the witch not trusting her and while Meena understood the need to protect family she also wanted to give the girl a chance.

"We are not killing her until we hear her story," Meena said stepping forward and putting magic behind her words as warning to everyone in the room, "If we don't like what she says and decide together she can't be trusted only then will we take action. I will not kill someone without probable cause first. Davina you need to start talking now if you want to live to see your next birthday."

"I hate the witches here so much. Eight months ago four witches in our coven were chosen to do a ritual, The Harvest. At the time all we were told was that it would help us access our ancestral power but they lied. My friend Monique was picked with me to do the Harvest but luckily for her she had someone to stick up for her. Her aunt, Sophie Deveraux, stood up to save Monique from the Harvest and she went to a priest, Father Kieran, for help. Kieran refused to let the witches do the ritual and in retaliation she cursed his nephew, an altar boy, to commit mass murder. Kieran went to Marcel for help and Marcel wanting to stop the witches from gaining that much power came to the rescue but something went wrong. To complete the ritual we had to die and my friend Monique died to help complete the ritual but luckily Marcel saved me. I felt the power and I took it and that's when I knew that the ritual was working and that to complete it I had to die. The witches kept trying to tell me that I had to die but that I would come back but I wasn't going to take that chance. I just want to be a teenager and live my life and I thought Marcel could give me that but all I am to him is a weapon," Davina stated sadly holding back tears.

Meena looked at Morgana both of them having a silent conversation. They knew that the witches were lying about the ritual and in fact the girls didn't have to die to complete it and they knew they needed to stop these witches once and for all. The question plaguing them though was if they could trust Davina or not? The girl looked and sounded genuine but it was a hard sell and she could be saying this to trick them.

"You have a choice Davina," Meena said turning to face the girl after her cousin and her had come to an agreement, "you have three choices to choose from. The first is that you can bind your magic to mine and my cousins until we know for sure if we can trust you. The second is we take away that power of yours and leave you a human but if you choose that you would need a new identity and to leave New Orleans. The third is that we kill you. I suggest you think about which one you want and get back to us. Until then you need to go back to Marcel before he realizes that you are gone."

"I don't need to think I know what I want," Davina said looking at Meena with determination in her eyes, "I want to bind my magic to you and your cousin."

"I was wondering which you would choose. I figured it was about fifty percent chance of you choosing option two or fifty on option one," Meena said smiling encouragingly at the girl, "Come find us tomorrow night. I'm sure you can find a way to get out without Marcel noticing."

The girl nodded to Meena and walked out of the mansion. Meena pointed her head outside and felt the power as Morgana erased the location from Davina's mind and gave the girl back her magic. It was risky giving the girl her magic but it needed to be done because Marcel might get suspicious of them otherwise. Klaus stormed out of the room in a huff and Morgana just smirked and stormed off in the opposite way and Meena rolled her eyes because these two were acting like spoiled brats in her opinion. Don't get her wrong she loved her cousin but they already had to deal with Klaus and his outbursts they didn't need to deal with hers as well.

"Acting like damn five year olds," Meena mumbled under her breath turning away and walking towards her bag but jumped back in surprise when Elijah beat her there and picked it up for her.

"Please allow me," Elijah said smiling at her and Meena glared at him, not in real anger but more in the "you are making me want to jump you right now" anger. She saw him smirk and she growled under her breath because she was so going to have to get used to this telepathic link between them.

Meena led the way up the stairs to their room which she also needed to get used to but found she didn't completely mind. She entered the room and sighed when she saw the bed rolling her shoulders. Last night she hadn't really gotten much sleep what with the new bond and all and she was feeling it now. Meena was startled when she felt hands press on her shoulders and soon she was moaning out in relief as the massage the thousand year old vampire was giving her. His breath was right next to her ear sending shivers down her spine and his hands soothed the knots out of her back making her melt against him. This vampire was going to kill her eventually if he didn't stop that's how good he was making her feel.

"The plan isn't to kill you but to make you relax," Elijah whispered taking her earlobe in his mouth and nibbling on it.

"You keep that up you just might kill me," Meena moaned out.

She felt Elijah laugh at her but he still continued to suck on her earlobe causing Meena to become weak in the knees. Elijah wrapped an arm around her waist not only to hold her up but pull her back against him. Just when Meena thought he wouldn't stop he did and he turned her to face him.

"You need to get some much need sleep because tonight we have plans," he said smiling.

Elijah picked her up before she could say anything, which after what he just did Meena probably couldn't and set her on the bed. He pulled her boots off and pulled the blankets over her. After a kiss to the forehead he vanished out of the room without even giving Meena a hint to where they were going or when. The high priestess sighed not really caring anymore and wrapped her around Elijah's pillow, which still smelled like him, and welcomed the darkness that encompassed her.


End file.
